


Rain

by slenderzianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, LARRY STYLINSON OMG, Love, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rain, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderzianourry/pseuds/slenderzianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of absolutely boring work, Tommo and Curly head home in the rain. But Cupcake loses his keys and they get a bit side-tracked in the thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

I sneaked a glance at Louis as the driver started the van and we pulled onto the road. I couldn’t help myself sometimes and it was almost a habit. Even though I could only see half of it, his face looked more perfect than I could even try to explain. He gazed out the window at the raindrops falling like tears and splattering on every surface. People rushed down the street in a frenzy with their bags and umbrellas.

He turned his head suddenly and locked eyes with me. A smile grew on his face as he moved his hand slightly to place it on mine. My lips curled up and I wiggled a little to get closer. He then lifted his hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and laid my head in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and let his warmth surround me.

I was awoken by Louis’ soft whispers,

“We’re home now.”

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He zipped up my coat and pulled my hood over my head before opening the door. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the front door through the pouring rain.  When we reached the front step, I stuck my hand into my pants’ front pocket to grab my keys, but it was empty. I patted my other pockets and in my coat, but they weren’t there.

“Dammit. Louis, I lost the keys,” I announced.

He checked his pockets before turning to me.

“That’s fantastic, Harry! It’s raining ice cubes and we’re stuck outside,” he said with a frown, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Well I’m not thrilled either,” I replied, glancing behind us where the car sped off.

“Let’s just find somewhere dry until the rain lets up,” I suggested, looking around for an ideal place. The rain now fell sideways in the wind, soaking us to the bone as we stood under the porch awning.

“I can’t really see much of anything,” Louis mumbled, squinting. It was practically a solid wall of water falling from the clouds. I thought a moment about places nearby.

“Isn’t there a little coffee shop down the street?” I wondered aloud. He creased his brow, thinking.

“Yeah, but how are we gonna get there? I can’t see a bloody thing.” I turned his words over in my brain and stared into the rain.

“We could always just start running…”

 He flicked his head over and looked at me.

“I would say that’s a crazy idea, but it’s the only one we’ve got,” he replied. I smiled a little and pulled my hood lower down on my forehead. He did the same and zipped his coat up to his chin. Louis took a deep breath and curled his fingers around mine.

“Okay on three,” I said.

“One…two…three!” We bounded down the steps and through the sheet of freezing water.

It stung my hands and face, numbing my skin. I just forgot about everything except holding Louis’ hand and my pounding legs. Clenching my teeth, I matched him step for step. Suddenly, his hand left mine.

“Louis?” I stopped dead and turned around, lifting my hand above my eyes. I heard his voice faintly,

“Harry!” I cupped my hand to my ear and followed the sound to a few steps away to his trembling figure.

He sat on his bum in a fairly deep puddle.

“Are you alright?” I lowered my hand and he reached up to grab it. I pulled him up to his feet.

“Just f-freezing, and wet,” he stuttered. I would have laughed if he wasn’t so cold; I could feel his whole hand shaking in mine.

“C’mon, the shop can’t be far now,” I smiled reassuringly. He just nodded and gazed straight at me, his lips blue and teeth chattering. I rubbed his hands together and blew on them.

I lifted his hands to my face and pressed them to my cheek to warm them up. My lips curled up softly as I found myself lost in his eyes. Deep and sparkling like the ocean, and even though right now they were darker with cold, I could see the always-present glimmer of mischief. Oh, how I wished I could call him mine…

Louis coughed suddenly, either on purpose or from the weather I’m not sure, but it snapped me out of my trance. I felt like I was pulled out of a wonderland and thrown back into the cruel world.

“Let’s get going now,” I murmured quickly, looking down. He started off, pulling me behind him. Soon we were back to our previous pace, running over the slippery cobblestone. I kept my eyes to the ground; although I’m sure I felt his eyes on me several times.

He panted lightly and slowed to a jog.

“I t-think we’re lost,” Louis spoke quietly. I surveyed our surroundings, and then nodded. We stood in silence for a moment before something caught my eye.

“There’s a big tree over there we can stay under,” I observed, pointing to it. He followed my finger to it and bobbed his head. He took my hand and sprinted to it. We skidded to a stop and leaned against the trunk. It was damp, but not drenched like the mulch underneath.

Louis leaned into me, burying his face into my neck. I shivered as his hot breath hit my skin in quick bursts. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and pulled him as close as humanly possible. He still was shaking like a leaf, but not as bad as before. I lowered my head so my chin rested just above his forehead.

We stayed like this for who knows how long, when suddenly a load of rain water fell from the leaves of the tree and onto our heads.

“Jesus, t-that’s c-cold,” Louis muttered into my neck, sending chills down my spine. He tilted his head down a little and his lips brushed my skin. I bit my tongue, but it was not enough to stop a little whimper rise in my throat. I felt my cheeks burn like they were on fire. He tensed in my arms for a split second, and then melted into me like butter.

I took a ragged, deep breath and tried to calm my racing heartbeat. I knew he could feel it with his hands gripping my coat and shirt. But Louis’ soft, thumping beat against my chest helped a little. I lowered my head just a centimeter and a stray strand of hair sticking out from under his coat hood tickled my chin.

The rain splattered on the tree-tops and the ground around us. It was loud and vibrating, like a train thundering on the rails far down the track. The trunk’s bark scratched my back and the mulch was uneven and lumpy under my shoes. My legs and arms and face were numb. The thick, dark rain clouds covered the sun thoroughly and the world was cast in shadows around us. But I wouldn’t have rather been anywhere else.

In those moments, I remembered all the times I was with Louis. When we first met at the X-Factor in the toilets, and when he screamed in my ear during the video diaries. When he would smile at me during interviews and concerts. When we argued about the little, stupid things, such as flavors of tea, and then laughed about it two minutes later. When we cuddled on the couch and watched sappy romantic movies. When I hugged him like I would lose him…like I am now.

If he only knew how much I loved him. How much I wanted to let the world know he was mine. How lustful I was when I looked at him. How jealous I was when he went on “dates” with his “girlfriend”. How mad I was that I couldn’t show him or anyone how I felt. I had held it in for almost three years.

And now as I held him in my arms, our hearts beating together, my eyes teared up. I was a volcano, dormant for too long. And as the first lightning strike struck and thunder billowed through the air, I lifted his chin with my hand. He gazed curiously into my eyes, lips slightly parted. I squeezed my eyes closed and leaned down. My lips pressed to his with such passion and force, he fell back a little.

But I kept my grip on him and poured all my feelings I had bottled up for so long into this. Louis leaned his whole body into me and, even though it sounds cliché, set off fireworks in my lips. I forgot all about the now thunderstorm around us and freezing rain streaming down our faces. I eventually drew away and breathed in deeply. With both our hoods up, we were in our own little world, everything else blocked out. I took his familiar scent in and my eyelids fluttered open.

I met his eyes which now sparked like I had never seen them before. It was like all the stars in the universe had been caught and released into his eyes.

“Harry,” he whispered, but with a new tone. _Like I was his._ I couldn’t help but grin so wide my face hurt. He blinked slowly and his lips curled up too, showing his sparkling teeth.

His face was so close I felt the lightest breath he let out against my lips. We were nose to nose, lost in each other. The pounding rain and thunder was just background music to the melody of our breathing and heartbeats.

“I love you, Louis,” I murmured finally against his lips. He licked his chapped lips, and he was so close his tongue rasped against mine too. His lips were on mine again, and I cherished and drew out every second, wanting to remember this for the rest of my life.

“I love you too, Harry.” And the look in his eyes told me he meant it, and he always had. It was just like I had imagined in my wildest dreams. _Perfect._

“I think the rain’s letting up now.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So...? I hope you all really liked my cute, little one-shot cause I did while I was writing it. It got really intense near the end, huh? I must've been having some deep Larry feels when I wrote that. ;D haha  
> Thanks for reading...and don't get raped. ^_^


End file.
